In some wireless environments, communication devices (e.g., access point devices, station devices, or the like) can transmit or can attempt to transmit information within a limited amount of radiofrequency (RF) spectrum that is shared among the communication devices. As such, some wireless communication protocols (such as the family of IEEE 802.11 protocols) can include periods of contention and/or backoff prior to transmission of information from a communication device. Such periods can be utilized or otherwise relied upon to determine whether a channel, for example, is clear for the transmission.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings, which are not necessarily drawn to scale. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items. Illustrative embodiments will now be described more fully hereinafter with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which some, but not all embodiments of the disclosure are shown. The disclosure may be embodied in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the embodiments set forth herein; rather, these embodiments are provided so that this disclosure will satisfy applicable legal requirements.